Under the Mistletoe
by technotreegrass
Summary: Written for The 12 Days of Jashi Christmas - Day 15, Under the Mistletoe. Jack discovers a certain holiday tradition, the hard way.


_Author's Note: Written for The 12 Days of Jashi Christmas, Day 15 - Under the Mistletoe. Partially inspired by "Under the Mistletoe" from the album "Pokemon Christmas Bash." Yes, that's a real thing._

* * *

"Never once thought I would miss this," Jack whispered to Ashi, who wasn't sure how to react to the sound of bagpipes as they echoed through the large stone dining hall, covered in evergreen, of the Scotsman's clan's castle. He was lucky, he only had to listen to one set of bagpipes his first time. Ashi had to listen to several as they played Christmas carols in harmony. But half a dozen bagpipes was worth it to reunite with his best friend and catch up over the lost decades, especially over a joyous holiday such as Christmas. It was rare that he was ever able to spend a holiday with someone, but he was fortunate to run into his dearest friend, who refused to let him leave until after the celebrations.

The Scotsman exploded with cheers as his ghostly hands wildly clapped in silence as the song, rather thankfully, came to an end. "That's me girls! Ah raised the finest pipers in all the land!" Considering their instrument, Jack had to admit they were quite good at their task, but couldn't they have chosen something that sounded more pleasant?

"Ha!" A nearby breaded man guffawed. "I remember a time when I was considered the best in all the clan!"

"Shut it, Gillespie, yer just mad you've been bested by a lass!"

The offended Scot said something Jack couldn't translate, and the Scotsman rose from his seat in response, clutching his spiritual sword in both hands, ready for a brawl. "Them's fighting words ya-"

" _Dad!_ Not at Christmas!" Flora interjected, stepping between the two. "Peace an' goodwill, remember?"

"Sorry," the Scotsman apologized, immediately regretful of his actions. Jack found it a beautiful sight, his boisterous friend restrained by a word from his family. _Then again,_ he stole a glance at Ashi and smiled, _the right woman can have a mysterious power over a man._

"Gillespie, yer… well yer the best _man_ to do the pipin' around here, an' it wooldn't be terrible if ye played us a piece later. Ah can only die once after all," the Scotsman conceded, and the dining hall exploded in hearty laughter and many mugs clanked together in agreement.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some more food," Ashi excused herself. Jack failed to hide a slight smile as he watched her go, caught himself, and desperately tried to hide his actions, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"She's nice coming and going, eh Jackie?" The Scotsman winked.

"That is not how you treat a lady," Jack growled, "and I was not-"

"Yes, you were, an' there's no shame in it. Oh she's not nearly as lovely as me dear bonnie lass, may she rest in peace, but if that's what yer into, have at it."

He shuddered at the unbidden image of what his friend's wife's rear looked like. "Ashi is quite special to me."

"Aye, 'twas sickening, all the googly eyes you were making at her earlier."

"I was…" denial died on the tip of his tongue as the Scotsman stared him down. He sighed, admitting defeat. "Am I that transparent?"

"The Christmas season can do that to people. Stuck indoors, warm fire, good food, fine company, wanderlust dies as ye give into the comforts of home against the harsh elements. It was when Ah proposed to me wife, but at the first sign of spring, Ah was on me way again."

"Hmmm," Jack mindlessly agreed, keeping a careful eye on Ashi as a few clansmen stopped to speak with her.

 _Mah little samurai is finally growing up!_ If ghosts could, the Scotsman would shed a tear of joy for this blessed moment. "Show those fools that she's yer lass," he encouraged, watching proudly as Jack confidently strode over. His outward attitude was friendly and casual, as it was always was, but the men felt the intense pressure and stepped away, taking the hint.

"Want some?" Ashi offered him the plate of festive cookies in her hand, one of the few dishes the Scots knew how to make properly.

"Thank you," he smiled, taking one.

Scotsman nodded, signaling Ranulf to make his move. Ranulf nodded back and haphazardly made his way to the couple, acting as if he was tipsy from too much ale, bumping people as he passed.

"Watch out!" Jack quickly moved to the side, grabbing Ashi and holding her close.

"Perfect," the Scotsman said quietly, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Dorn't move, you two!" Flora cried out, glee taking over as if it was Christmas morning and Santa had just arrived. The two froze nervously, what exactly was happening? "Jack and Ashi underneath the mistletoe!"

The dining hall erupted with cheers. For a moment, one could mistake it for New Year's Eve rather than Christmas Eve. Jack and Ashi just stared at each other, neither of them having any idea what the significance to standing beneath mistletoe was.

"Lucky bastard!"

"Pucker up, boy!"

"Hey Ashi, wanna trade?"

"What is happening?" Jack asked Ashi, who simply shrugged in confusion.

"KISS HER, YOU FOOL!" The crowd roared in unison.

"Two people caught under the mistletoe have to share a kiss," Flora clarified. "It's a Christmas tradition."

 _Why do I feel like I have been set up?_ Jack thought, noticing the Scotsman's proud smirk. Ashi shyly smiled at him, eager for him to make his move. He returned her smile, wishing he shared her confidence. He leaned in close, blushing brightly as she mimicked him, wanting the feel of his lips against hers. He choked at the last moment and moved to kiss her cheek instead.

The crowd howled in disappointment, booing and even throwing bits of food. "Since when have we become the entertainment?" Jack whispered, blocking Ashi from the flying debris.

"Let's give the people what they want," she whispered back, grabbing his face and planting a firm kiss on his lips. The loud cheers that echoed in the hall sounded dull and muffled to Jack, too mesmerized by the sweetness of the kiss. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her close, and shuddering as she moaned into his mouth, digging her hands into the hair on his neck.

"Let's not get lewd now," Flora advised, pulling the two apart. "It's supposed to be short."

"Ahahahaha!" The Scotsman laughed heartily at his friend's embarrassment, not stopping even when Jack reclaimed his seat. "Eager much, laddie?"

"Are you quite finished?" Jack pouted, humiliated by everyone acting as if he was a love struck teenager. He was the first to admit that despite his advanced age, he was inexperienced in matters of love and women, but that didn't mean he enjoyed having it rubbed in his face. Ashi joined the ghost in delightful laughter.

"Give me a minute," he asked, squeezing out a few more guffaws before the laughter faded away. "Okay, Ah'm done."

"Very amusing."

The rest of the evening continued with no more acknowledgment of that moment, but Jack couldn't get it out of his head. Every bite of food or sip of a drink made him wish it was Ashi's lips, and he often caught himself staring at them, remembering how wonderful they felt and wanting to relive that moment. The party lasted for hours, the sung carols devolving into slurred approximations of words, and more than a few fell asleep in their chairs, out for the night. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Ashi expressed a desire for sleep, and immediately volunteered to escort her to her room.

"I am sorry you were put on the spot tonight," Jack said as they navigated the hallways, breaking the beautiful silence after hours of loud raucous laughter and conversation. "I can never keep track of all the traditions and customs around Christmas lore, especially with all the greenery. It was not my intention to put us both beneath that plant, though I suspect it may have been another's."

"I think you were more embarrassed then I was," Ashi laughed, playfully bumping his shoulder.

"A lady's dignity should always be protected. I did not like the idea of such a personal thing becoming the entertainment of others."

"I think the idea is to spread love and joy, but I'm glad it was you beneath the mistletoe rather than anyone else," she admitted, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, giving him a shy smile.

"Me too," he agreed, not letting go. "I found it quite…agreeable. Something I would not mind repeating."

Ashi stopped, and Jack panicked. Did he cross a line? Did she only kiss him because social rules demanded it? He opened his mouth to apologize but he was silenced with her lips on his, and it was just as magical as before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, and sending a surge of delight up and down his body. His hands moved to the small of her back, holding her close. All the cold from the drafty hallway disappeared as his skin felt like it was on fire, lost in the beauty and heat of the moment.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," she whispered against his lips as she broke the kiss, gasping for air. It only stoked his desire for _more._

"Merry Christmas, Ashi," he replied, kissing a trail down her neck, encouraged by the sounds of delight, finer then all of the music played tonight.

"Come on," she said, and took his hand. Together, they ran down the hallway to her room, quietly giggling like lovesick teenagers as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Jack's becoming self aware, and judging us all. Hide your smut and run for your lives!_


End file.
